wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord of Chaos/Chapter 44
Summary : Mat is rebuffed in his attempt to meet with Egwene. Elayne and Aviendha have disappeared, Nynaeve runs away every time she sees him, and Thom and Juilin are nowhere to be found, either. So Mat just enjoys himself by dancing in the celebration for the new Amyrlin. He dances with Halima, who flaunts her bosom and watches to see if Matt looks at it. She isn't a very good dancer tries to lead most of the time. She makes Mat a little uncomfortable, so he takes leave of her. As he walks away from her, his medallion goes cold, an indication of channeling. When Mat turns around, Halima is looking at him with a shocked expression. Myrelle approaches Mat about becoming her Warder, which he declines. He asks Siuan to dance before realizing who she is and she tells him to get lost. Leane swoops him up and dances with him. She not like the Keeper he remembers. When the dance is over, she kisses him and tells him that he's a good dancer. The next morning Vanin is back and Olver has come along, too. That day Mat receives five offers to become a Warder. The next day he is finally summoned to meet with Egwene, again. He is told that either he can go with Elayne and Nynaeve to Ebou Dar or be on his way with his army. He decides Ebou Dar is his only choice because of the promise he made to Rand. Before he leaves he tells Talmanes to shadow the Aes Sedai if they decide to start moving, and if Egwene ever comes to them, they are to grab her, carve their way through Gareth Bryne's army, and deliver her to Caemlyn. The next morning Mat meets up with the Ebou Dar party consisting of Elayne, Nynaeve, Birgitte, Aviendha, Vandene, Adeleas, and a warder. Thom and Juilin also show up. Egwene arrives to see them off. Mat notices the other Aes Sedai pretty much ignoring Egwene. He decides that is intolerable and gives Egwene an elaborate curtsy, which startles the other Aes Sedai. Mat's men follow suit. Elayne then opens a Gateway to a location several days away from Ebou Dar. Elayne seems pretty pleased with herself, but Mat is irritated that the Gateway is too small to ride through, so everyone must dismount. Egwene wonders what orders Mat gave to Talmanes, but expects they were to follow her. The Aes Sedai have already started preparing to move toward Tar Valon and she plans to use the Band. Characters * Mat * Egwene * Nynaeve * Halima * Birgitte as golden-haired Hunter * Myrelle * Siuan * Leane * Vanin * Olver * Talmanes * Nalesean * Nerim * Pips * Lopin * Wind * Vandene * Adeleas * Sheriam * Jaem as Warder * Romanda * Lelaine Referenced * Elayne * Aviendha * Rand * Thom * Juilin * Delana * Logain * Aludra * Perrin Places * Salidar * Altara Referenced * Ebou Dar * Caemlyn * Tar Valon * Maerone * Tear (city) * Aringill * Pit of Doom * Two Rivers Items * Banner of Light * Dragon Banner Referenced * Horn of Valere